Harry Potter and the Patriot
by kj1060
Summary: Imagine being able to have a hand in shaping the story of Harry Potter. You know nothing about what occurred during the books, what changes would you cause? Meet my original character in the time of Harry Potter at Hogwarts. How will he affect the characters of the Harry Potter universe? How will he change history?
1. Authors Note

**Brief Synopsis:**

Imagine being able to have a hand in shaping the story of Harry Potter. You know nothing about what occurred during the books, what changes would you cause? Meet Kadegon Johnson (obviously not my real name) an American wizard in the time of Harry Potter at Hogwarts. How will he affect the characters of the Harry Potter universe? How will he change history?

* * *

**Extra Note:**

- I began my fanfiction career writing Harry Potter fanfiction so it is only fitting that I return to it once again. This story has been in my head for a while and has been constantly changing. I finally feel ready to share it. Hopefully I will present an entertaining story.

- Currently rated 'M' for possible future plans.

- I realized that I forgot to describe Kadegon in the first chapter.


	2. Prologue

He felt like he had been falling for forever, but before he knew it he came crashing to the ground. His head bounced off the ground. The pain reverberated through his head, pulling himself into a seated position he tried to get his bearings. Through the haze of the pain and blurred eye sight all he could see were the outlines of what appeared to be trees and sunlight filtering through the tops. The pain was excruciating, but he continued to look around. Patting the ground around him he found what he was looking for. Picking up the glasses that had fallen to the forest floor he felt the pain receded slowly and his sight began to clear.

Using the tree closest to him, he hoisted himself up. Stabilizing himself with the tree he noticed that his clothing felt looser than before. Putting that thought to the back of his mind he continued to take in his surroundings. He noticed to his front the trees got larger and less light filtered through the tree. Turning to look behind him the trees seemed to get less thick and lighter. Pushing off the tree he decided to head towards the thinning trees. Stumbling every few paces due to tripping over his clothing or the terrain, he made his way to the edge. Grabbing on to the closest tree he looked at the scene that stood before him. In the distance he saw a castle, he felt like he had seen this castle before. Once again he filed this away for future reference. The next thing come into view was a small hut. Outside the hut was a crossbow and a pair of galoshes. Deciding this was the best option he began to make his way to the hut.

He was making his way to the hut when there was an intense pain that shook him to the core. Doubling over due to the pain he fell to his knees. Gasping he tried to breathe, but he could draw in no air. He had thought the pain of falling on his head had been painful, but in comparison to this new pain that was nothing. It felt like his entire body was on fire and everything in his stomach was being sucked through his navel. Falling over on his back he continued to gasp for air. Darkness began to consume his vision and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The last thing he heard was a bark and the squeaking of rusty hinges.


	3. Chapter 1

He felt like he was floating. It felt pleasant compared to the pain that he had previously been subjected to. Looking around it appeared he was floating in the clouds. The cool breeze on his skin felt refreshing. In this state he felt like he could do anything. He noticed the sun just floating above him. Reaching for it his palm was engulfed in searing pain, he bolted up right only to be pushed back down into a bed he was occupying. Struggling against his assailant, he attempted to garner information on whom was holding him down. The woman holding him down appeared to be in her 40's and was dressing in what he would have described as an old nurse's uniform.

She scolded him, "If you don't relax I will have you restrained!" Deciding that he did not fancy being restrained he stopped struggling. "Thank you. I will notify the headmaster that you are up. I am sure he has some questions for your." She turned and left the room, which gave him some time to study the room that he was currently located.

It was a large room filled with several beds with white linens. He noticed he was the only occupant of the room. Unfortunately he was not given much time to study his surrounding before he was joined by the woman and three individuals he had never seen before. To the right of the women in the nurse's uniform, was another woman. She was a tall, black-haired woman in emerald-green robes, and a very stern face (1). Next to the woman in the green robes was a man. This man was tall and thin and the most striking feature was the silver hair and beard so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose (2). The man was dressed in a crimson and gold robe, his eyes were hidden behind half moon spectacles. Next to this man was another man, if you could call him that. The man was very large, both in height and width. He was dressed in a heavy fur coat and much of his face was hidden behind his tangled brown hair and large beard. He looked friendly enough once you got beyond the size of the man.

The man in the crimson and gold robes spoke first. "Madam Pomfrey told me you had woken up. I must say you have me at a bit of a disadvantage mister..."

He tried to speak but all that came out was a cough. The woman, who he now knew as Madam Pomfrey, rushed to his side and handed him a glass of water. Drinking like he had never had a drop of water in his life. Finishing the glass of water in no time, he spoke up, "I will tell you my name once you have told me yours." His voice cracking on the last syllable. Jumping out of the bed before Madam Pomfrey could stop him he stood in front of the window. In the reflection he saw a young boy of 10 or 11 years old with light blonde hair and icy blue eyes, behind round glasses. Seeing his reflection he cried out. "What is going on?"

The tall woman in the green robes spoke up this time, "We hoped you could tell us. It is not usual for random boys to show up on our school grounds at this time."

The boy turned away from the window and looked at the men and women assembled before him. "If I knew I would tell you. I am just as confused as you are about why I am here. Better yet I am confused where I am."

The man in crimson and gold robes spoke, "You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts. This is Professor McGonagall." he motioned to the witch to his right. "This is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. He found you along the edge of the Forbidden Forest." He motioned towards the large man to his left. "You have already had the pleasure of meeting Madam Pomfrey, she has been taking care of you since Hagrid brought you to the Hospital Wing. Now that you know our names, it is polite to introduce yourself."

He nodded, "My name is Kadogen Johnson." Looking back at the window, "Before today I was a 25 year old wizard."

Silence reigned in the room for a few moments before Professor McGonagall was the first to speak. "You are expecting us to believe..."

"Excuse me Professor." Everyone, including Kadogen, turned to look at Dumbledore. "If I may, Hagrid, Poppy, and Minerva, may I have a moment alone with the young man?" Hagrid turned to leave and Madam Pomfrey just nodded. However Professor McGonagall looked like she wanted to say something, but stopped and nodded. When they had left the room Dumbledore's gaze turned to Kadogen. "Now Mr. Johnson, please start from the beginning."

Kadogen sighed, "Since you already know my name, I was born in the United States of America. I am assuming my birth date is not necessary." Dumbledore nodded. "I came to Britain on an assignment. I was tracking a known dark wizard for the murder of 3 wizards and witches and 5 muggles. I had made contact with your ministry's Auror office and had met with the Head of the Auror Office. I was told that they had been tracking this individual for a number of days. They told me that he was located on the Hogwarts school grounds."

"Excuse me Mr Johnson, but who are they?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"The Head of the Auror Office, Harry Potter, and one of his subordinates Ronald Weasley."

Dumbledore looked dumbfounded, "Mr. Johnson what year do you think it is?"

"2012," answer Kadogen.

"Mr. Johnson I am sorry to inform you is it 1992." Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"You have to be kidding me." Dumbledore just shook his head no. "So you are suggesting that I have somehow traveled back in time?" Reaching into his shirt he pulled out a gold chain with the remains of a glass and gold pendant. "This might help explain what has happened. It used to be a Time-Turner. It was hit by a hex, but I am guessing you would like to hear the rest of that story." Dumbledore nodded appreciatively.

* * *

A man with red hair, freckles, and blue eyes. He was dressed in black robes, they were simple and relatively form fitting. "So explain to me why would he come here of all places?"

"Maybe our friend from America can explain better for us, Ron." A man with untidy jet-black hair and circular glasses, which did nothing to hide the startling green eyes behind them. On his forehead he had a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt. He was dressed in black robes just like the man named Ron.

"While he was he was in jail his cellmate, who was at one time was a student here, told him about a cache that he hid on the school grounds. What is in the cache I do not know. Why he decided to hide the cache there I don't know." A much older looking, Kadogen explained looking through the gates towards the castle in the distance. "Are there any wards we should be aware of."

"Normally when the school is in session there will be a number of wards to keep people from getting near the children. However since this is the summer, before the semester begins, the number of wards is at a minimum. Probably why he was able to get in," explained Harry.

"Lets get this done," suggested Ron. "Lets nail this bugger."

Kadogen nodded. Harry walked to the gate and waved his wand. There was a click and then the gate opened. Kadogen smirked at the speed the gate opened, so melodramatic. The group walked in and the gate closed behind them with a click. Moving forward they made their way toward the castle.

As they neared the castle Ron spoke up, "You don't think he hide the cache in the castle?"

"Chances are not high that he would. I am guessing he hide it somewhere in the forest over there," Kadegon suggested.

Harry and Ron agreed. "You know I would think there is a better way to get around these ground."

"Unfortunately you can not apparate on the castle grounds."

"Damn, but not surprising. Guess we will have to do this the old fashioned way." Upon reaching the forest edge. "So what menacing name did they give to this forest?"

Harry and Ron snickered. "Forbidden Forest," said Ron. "So who is going in first?"

"I guess I should since I know what to look for," said Kadogen. Heading into the forest first, Harry and Ron followed. They made slow progress but after a few minutes they came a cross a number of markings on trees. These markings looked like they had been made by a spell. "Well this is a good sign."

Following the markings for a good 30 minutes they slowly approached a small campfire. By the campfire was a lone man. It was hard to discern his features in the flickering light of the fire. Remaining in the dark Harry motioned for Kadegon to sweep around the back and attack from their, then motioning for Ron to move to the right. When everyone was in place Harry jumped out of cover.

"Freeze!" The man sprang up and began to fire spells at Harry, which he deflected.

Upon seeing this Ron and Kadegon jumped from their spots and began to return fire. Surprised the man began to use and spell that came to his head, launching a number of spells that lit the surrounding trees on fire. Surrounded by flames the four wizard continued to battle, the convict taking a brunt of the damage. Seeing he was running out of options he fired one last spell in a feebly attempt to gain his freedom. He fired the spell on the one wizard he recognized.

Having just completed casting a spell Kadegon was unable to defend himself against the spell. however luck seemed to be on his side, for during the fighting the Time-Turner that had been tucked away in his shirt had managed to escape its confines and took the spell. Shattering the sands inside expanded into a large pool that consumed the wizard.

Harry immediately rushed over to the pile of sand, while Ron detained the rouge wizard. "Ron get over here!" Having secured the wizard Ron came over and looked at what was left of Kadegon, his wand.

Puzzled, Ron asked, "What happened to him?" They watched as the sand began to drift in the breeze.

"No idea, maybe Hermione knows." Harry picked up the

"Good thinking we better get this guy back to headquarters and stop the fire, then we can figure out what to do."

Agreeing they set about their work. Little did they know the impact this would have on the wizarding world.

* * *

Kadegon looked up at Dumbledore, when Kadogen did not continue Dumbledore, stood up and began to pace. Kadegon watched Dumblerdore as he paced.

Dumbledore stopped suddenly, "I have never dealt with something like before and I have dealt with a great many things in my time. Since I am so inexperienced in these matters all I can suggest is to let it play out. Maybe as time progresses we will come up with a potential solution to return you to your time. I think the most prudent thing would be to have you enroll in Hogwarts as a student."

Kadegon groaned, "So you are suggesting that I have to go through the hormonal and angsty times of being a teenager again! Oh this is just great!"

Dumbledore just smiled, "It is the best choice that we have at this time. Now I must go and speak to Professor McGonagall. When you are feeling up to it I will have Hagrid escort you to Diagon Alley to pick up your school supplies." Dumbledore turned and left the room.

Kadegon could hear them talking, he couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about so he decided to do some investigating. Muttering a couple of incantations he tried to listen in only to have a load pop and pain shoot through his ear after a few seconds of listening. He must have yelped, because before he knew it Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey were in the room.

"Trying to listen in on a private conversation, Mr. Johnson?" Dumbledore asked, "Last time I checked Mr. Johnson we did not find a wand so this leads me to believe you know some wandless magic." Kadogen nodded, "I am also guessing you were not expecting such a short duration of said spell?" Once again Kadogen nodded, he would have done more had he not been being inspected by Madam Pomfrey. "This plus the your description of the of the pain you felt by Hagrid's hut leads me to believe that you have lost much of your magical power. I believe a majority of it has been, for lack of better terms, returned to your younger self in America."

"So basically I will be running at 50%?"

Dumbledore looked less amused than before, "I am guessing from the description of the pain you are will be "running" at 20%" Kadogen was dumbfounded. _That much will be missing!_ "However I could be wrong since this is the first time I have dealt with this situation. Now I am sure Madam Pomfrey would like you to get some rest and once you have been well rested Hagrid will take you to Diagon Alley."

* * *

1.) Taken directly from J.K. Rowling.  
2.) Taken directly from J.K. Rowling.


End file.
